bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Shiro Hi, Yyp. Thanks for accepting me as a new member on Bleach Wiki. I do apologise for my actions earlier concerning the two images I uploaded and the trouble it caused. Would it be possible for you to show how the system works so that I won't make any more mistakes? Please leave a message on my talk page. Shiro Spiker 11:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Urahara for Feature Article Hey Yyp, I think you should exclude Urahara from the feature article vote. The plot section of his article is in absolutely atrocious state. I had quick look at the Agent of the Shinigami section and it made me want to cry. It's in no better shape then Isshin's was when you locked it away and fixed it. That needs to happen with Urahara's article too. I had some plans to fix the Agent of the Shinigami section before the feature article vote started but RL got in the way. Whichever way, it shouldn't be up for vote. It's just too terrible. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually the list of candidates is not that short. Episode 269 had both Yammy and Renji. Unfortunately, Renji's article's plot section is not all that crash hot either. But Yammy's article is in top shape! It should definitely be up for vote. Not that anyone will vote for him! No one loves Yammy :( [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure exactly what the complaint is about its no secret that Urahara would be most likely be the winner this time around. I can't really see anything wrong with the Agent of Shinigami section seeing as for the longest time it didn't have one. His page is no way comparable to Renji or Yammy's which are in complete disarray. This seems to be an overreaction. I say let it be a candidate unless there is some specific reason to note why the agent of shinigami arc is so horrible. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Both you and I have added extensively to the article. If anything it has been handled accordingly unless there is something major keeping it from being featured Ill place it up. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for brining Urahara's page upto scratch. It looks really nice now! Quick question, would Kira qualify to be featured? He did turn-up in chapter 404. But of course all he did was say "Captain Ichimaru" and "Matsumoto-san", but he does have a pretty good article the last time I looked. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Let me know what you guys decide on Kira. Matsumoto is a no go whether she has an expanded role in the next chapter or not. She won April remember ^.^ Of course, my evil plan is to have Kira win June and so have the trifecta of Matsumoto in April, Gin in May and Kira in June! But I don't think that will happen. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Article Pages I did some work on Ichigo's page in regards to the anime only arcs and filling in some needed references. Need some more help. The Soul Society arc needs to be straightened out. The New captain filler arc needs to be straightened out. The Arrancar arc needs to be combed through. The Fake Karakura town needs to be combed through and properly referenced. There are small issues of wording that is out of universe and the use of black cero as oppose to its proper term. Mostly what we need to work on is removing to much detail from the fights or events already placed in fight pages. Currently the arc for the Agent of the Shinigami hasn't been done by the fight pages. So all the extensive work that we appreciate was done by Yyp can stay. But we will eventually have to scale it down after the information is properly set to the fight pages. The same for the Fake Karakura Town when those fight pages are handled as well. Currently the only arc not collapsable yet is the new captain filler arc. The plot section is the only thing that needs to be taken care of and then we are done. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:00, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay for users to edit articles? Because when I was trying to edit and correct the sentence of the article, it got reverted, and I wasn't making any vandalisms nor any speculations. Dekoshu talk 16:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't talking about you though, and I see you've already taken care of it. Dekoshu talk 16:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Example: I was doing Sosuke Aizen's article to correct the words, only to have them reverted to its former state by another user, when I had no intention at all to make vandalism. Dekoshu talk 16:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you sir, and I realized why the Ichigo Kurosaki article was protected. It's to prevent vandalism, speculations, and such, while also keeping it from being added except by Admins until the next chapter or episode comes out, or when it's completed, but it's extensive. Dekoshu talk 16:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry, sir. Seeing as im a user who is fairly new, I didn't see that page. I only did so to fix the template, seeing as it was messed up. I didn't notice I did something wrong. Thank you for informing me on this issue, and I promise to try to curb it. Again, sorry. But wait, artical talk page? I do not remember editing it, atleast I don't think I did. If I did, I didn't mean to in anyway. Infact, I don't really involve myself in artical talk pages. Ayako- 22:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) OH, that. I clicked the wrong tab, and then exited out of it, not knowing I messed something up along the way, sir. -Sighs- I seem to do that often, thank you for clearing it up, again I didn't mean to mess it up in anyway. Ayako- 22:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ? What's the title of the page where you can see a user's edits from all wikis? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor'']]-(Talk)- 01:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC)